Paddle driven boats are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,936 discloses an arrangement in which an inflatable boat is powered by two-hand crank operating paddles on each side of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,617 discloses an inflated support arrangement with a single propeller driven by hand crank arrangement at the front of the device.
In neither of the above patents is there disclosed an inflatable craft powered by a pedal and paddle assembly, with a means for steering the craft, and a means for seating of the operator. No other prior devices provide for a stable craft, in which the operator sits comfortably thereon and easily operates both of the pedals and steering components of the craft. Prior devices lack stability and have been constructed in a very complex manner.